


Groupie Love

by AllAboutAlice



Category: qkq
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboutAlice/pseuds/AllAboutAlice
Summary: You're in the bar, playing guitar；I'm trying not to let the crowd next to me；It's so hard sometimes with the star，When you have to share him with everybody.





	Groupie Love

【01】  
那辆白色大奔又于今夜九点半准时到达热浪酒吧门口，这车已经连续来了快两个星期，酒吧一条街本来就窄，热浪前面这路算是街上最挤的一段儿，大奔体积庞大，停的又歪七扭八，留下的位置连一辆甲壳虫都挤不过去。  
但是也没人敢有怨言，除了绕道停车没有第二种方案，车牌上明晃晃印着K0921，来这儿的没人不知道，这是王家公子的身份标识，假如官富二代的圈儿也分个三六九等呈梯形分布，姓王的无疑处在最窄最高的那一层。

易烊千玺背着吉他出来的时候已是深夜，酒吧里人烟嘈杂气味浑浊，他迫不及待地吸了一口深秋的清新空气，终于感觉肺被净化了。那辆白车依然停在门口，驾驶座的车窗开着，一只夹着黑寿百年的手伸在窗边，食指上还套了两个蒂芙尼戒指，一金一银。

骚包。  
易烊千玺暗骂了一句，下一秒就一脚踹上了车轱辘。  
车上的人探出头，一张过分夺目的脸露了出来。

“王俊凯你有完吗？天天堵门口？”  
对方一笑，用舌头舔了下虎牙，“终于肯理我了？”  
“赶紧把车开走！”  
“你坐上来我就开走，不然我就停这儿，反正你也知道，没人敢挪我。”  
易烊千玺眉间皱成川形，攥起拳头站了好久，终于还是去拉后座的车门。  
王俊凯手急眼快落了锁，指了指旁边的位置示意他：“坐副驾驶。”

【02】  
易烊千玺咬着牙如他所愿坐到了副驾驶，又小心翼翼探身把吉他递到后座，嘴上讥讽道：“坐副驾驶，就你这种人，出了车祸第一个死的就是我。”  
“你说话怎么比我还欠？”  
王俊凯熄了烟，转身就亲了上去，易烊千玺哪想到他会不要脸到这种地步，呆楞间嘴就被对方舌头撬开了，易烊千玺下意识一拳砸过去，他下手重，王俊凯嘶地暗叫了声，下一秒就又扑上去，把易烊千玺捆在怀里，一口咬在他下嘴唇上，几丝血腥味马上弥漫在两人口腔里。

“我都不去看你唱歌了，宁可天天在外面等，你知道为什么吗？”王俊凯暗哑的声音在易烊千玺耳边响起。  
“你他妈看看你一天天穿的是什么？”他扯了下易烊千玺牛仔外套里领口大开的黑背心，白花花的胸口露出一大片。  
“台底下那群果儿嗓子都喊哑了，你还觉得是纯因为你唱歌好听？”  
易烊千玺红着眼瞪他，拳头又再度攥紧。

“都是想睡你。”

“你不也是吗？”  
“我是在追你。”王俊凯用手钳住易烊千玺的下颌，越来越用力。

“都一个样。”易烊千玺轻蔑地挑了下嘴角。

没什么不同。  
台底下那群妖冶的、清纯的、大冬天裙子短到大腿根的、白色高领毛衣裹的密不透风的、长发的短发的卷发的直发的、把微信二维码贴在手机壳上的、裤子口袋里装着安全套的、送热牛奶的、送烈酒和花的、连认识都不认识就往身上扑的，和王俊凯，通通都一个样。

【03】  
王俊凯是在夏末的一个晚上来到热浪的，他的一个哥们儿过生日，包下整个场子，易烊千玺的地下乐队那天过来演出，说白了也就是过去助助兴，酒吧街旁边有个小停车场，平时什么车都有，那天晚上七点不到就挤满了各色的豪车，后来挤不下直接停到路边上，易烊千玺骑着个摩拜，数了一路车标，还在心里感叹幸亏自己没车，不然连放的地方都没有。

这条街上火爆的酒吧太多，热浪根本排不上号，易烊千玺当时也不知道这群二代们怎么就看上这间又小又默默无闻的酒吧，后来才知道是过生日的那个叫李承的，看上了热浪的女老板。

易烊千玺一头凌厉短发，参差不齐的刘海是长长了后他看着不顺眼自己一剪刀咔嚓剪的，堪称完美的额头和眉骨就这么露了出来，底下琥珀色的眼睛熠熠发光，他穿着一身简单的牛仔服，背着把吉他，就这么站在台上，接受各方目光的检阅。

唱完自己的歌后，就开始按着歌单往下走，结果没唱两句便被李承嗷一嗓子打断。  
“大好的日子你这唱的是什么啊？”

是杨乃文的《离心力》。

易烊千玺握着话筒没说话，看不出有什么情绪波动。  
“你换首。”李承扬了扬下巴，然后就点了首抖音神曲。  
众人哄笑起来。

易烊千玺神色还是淡淡的，“我不会唱。”

李承骂了一句，用食指指了下舞台旁边的台阶，“不会滚蛋。”  
易烊千玺没动。整个酒吧都安静下来了，女老板本来在底下忙着敬酒，也停下了动作，急忙用口型对着他说：“先下去吧。”

易烊千玺在心里叹了口气，松开了话筒，拉着吉他的背带刚想摘下来，就听见一个清冽的男声响起。

音量不大，但所有人都听到了。  
“我觉得还挺好听的。把它唱完吧。”

易烊千玺顺着声音看过去，是一个穿着黑衬衫的眉眼非常英俊的年轻男人，正翘着腿坐在卡座里，右手拿着杯蓝色水母。

这就是他和王俊凯的第一次碰面。

【04】  
易烊千玺唱完那首歌后，生日蛋糕就被提前推了出来，整个酒吧飘起银色彩带，所有人都开始唱起生日快乐歌，只有他紧紧抿着嘴没开口，一道强烈到无法忽视的视线一直黏在他身上，易烊千玺抬起眼，看到黑衬衫的男人向他举了下酒杯，别有深意地笑。

也许是那天晚上太轰动，热浪酒吧伴着那群官富二代的名字被一传十十传百，生意开始蒸蒸日上起来。  
而王俊凯也开始出现在每次易烊千玺演出时的台下，易烊千玺本以为是他太爱泡吧，天天都来喝酒，后来听人说才知道，王俊凯只在他乐队表演的日子里到场。

易烊千玺不傻，马上就明白了那个男人想做什么。  
而仿佛是为了印证他的猜想一样，没过几天王俊凯就把他堵在酒吧后街的巷子里，二话不说把他的初吻夺走了。  
巷子很深，也没有路灯，两只野猫的叫声被街上轮番传来的引擎的轰鸣声盖过，易烊千玺闻到烧烤的肉味和烟酒味混杂在一起飘过来，然而在王俊凯俯下身的那一瞬间，他只闻到一股铺天盖地的薄荷味。

他来不及想这是来自哪款香水，就一拳把王俊凯揍到吐了血沫。

易烊千玺想自己真是疯了，他居然揍了姓王的，揍了那个车牌是K0921的男人。  
然而王俊凯并没有反击回来，他拆下自己的项链挂到易烊千玺脖子上，“我看上你了。”

“滚你妈。”

王俊凯呲牙一乐，挥挥手出了巷子。  
易烊千玺站在黑漆漆的阴影处浑身发凉，拽下项链扔到地上，半天迈不动步子。

【05】  
乐队的鼓手阿霖是个万事通，他和易烊千玺说，王俊凯交过的女朋友能组成“八国联军”，又说王俊凯没有那么纨绔子弟，是国外知名大学毕业的海归，回国才不到两年。  
易烊千玺懒得听，头都要炸了，他只是想简简单单组个乐队，简简单单玩儿音乐，谁想到路上跳出一只老虎，要啃他的肉。

王俊凯嘴角贴着块创可贴，开着豪车到处追他，连去便利店买个三明治都能偶遇，眼神对视超过三秒就要吻过来，易烊千玺是真的怕了他了。  
奢侈品像水果一样在王俊凯车后座堆积，却没有一次能送出去过，偶然有回看见易烊千玺穿了件攒演出费买的BV的针织衫，第二天便打包了好几件新款塞到他出租屋门口，易烊千玺回家的时候看见那一排盒子和纸袋感觉头皮都发麻了。  
他拎了袋子去还王俊凯，王俊凯就又把他捉进怀里亲，然后再一次被一拳打破嘴角。  
这就是他们的相处模版，一次一次又一次地上演。

“王俊凯，你把我当女孩儿了？”  
“没有。”  
“那你一天到晚在这忙活什么呢？我不需要这些东西，你追别人的时候也像这样？”易烊千玺把袋子扔给他。  
“追别人没追你这么费劲，不超半天就能拿下了。”

易烊千玺气极，看着那张吊儿郎当的脸简直想再挥一拳。

这场闹剧从夏末演到深秋，冬天都快来了，易烊千玺穿着破洞裤在台上Rock'n Roll，王俊凯就在台下盯着他的膝盖，演出结束后就追着絮叨保暖的重要性。  
于是下次驻唱时易烊千玺开场第一首就来了个《Don't Tie Me Down》，他张开嗓子喊：“你不要废话，我不要你管我；你不要对我，什么都想左右；你不要开口，谁耐烦听你说；你不要对我，好像我们很熟。”

唱完以后还把嘴贴在话筒上说：“这首歌我好久没唱了，今天送给一个人，希望你离我远点儿。”  
台下的果儿们愣了一瞬就开始疯叫说他好酷，叽叽喳喳像群鸟，王俊凯听见歌倒也没恼，心里想这次可是真的搞到了一只猫，只不过猫爪再锋利，也没法阻止他靠近罢了。

【06】  
可惜，不管易烊千玺在他眼中再是不同的，而他在易烊千玺眼中——

“都一个样。”

这句话话音刚落，王俊凯的眼神就像剑一样刺了过来，“你他妈再说一次。”

“都一个样。”

易烊千玺挥开他的手，揉了揉被捏痛的下巴。  
“你不就是想睡我吗？”  
“我让你睡，睡完了你滚，行吗？”

【07】

行。  
王俊凯从嗓子眼里挤出这一个字。

他以前交过很多女朋友，知书达理的、温柔体贴的、大小姐脾气的、两耳不闻窗外事一心只管买买买的，也有付出真心的片刻，但更多的是应付无聊的消遣，谈恋爱不就那么回事儿，追人不就随便追追，有时候甚至不用他费心思定个烛光晚餐，王俊凯三个字一报出来，就是金钱和权力的代名词，上赶着坐他副驾驶的人有的是。

直到遇到易烊千玺，他才发现，原来他根本不知道怎么去真正的、好好的追求一个人。

“去哪儿？”  
“随便找个酒店。”易烊千玺把头偏向窗户不看他，指尖抠在牛仔裤上。  
“那就去我家。”  
“我不去你家！”  
“我说了算。”

王俊凯在下个路口转了弯，直奔别墅区，瞥后视镜的时候看见易烊千玺胸前空荡荡，便啧了一声，“把安全带系上。”  
“……………”对方翻了个白眼。

“放心吧，真出了车祸，第一个死的也不是你。”

【08】  
易烊千玺太累了，他不知道王俊凯怎么有那么好的精力，现在已经快两点了，他在台上唱歌的时候王俊凯也在外面等，唱了多久就等了多久，为什么现在他都快睁不开眼了，王俊凯还神采奕奕的样子。  
然而他来不及想了，王俊凯把他压进软绵绵的大床，手像蛇信子一样伸进他的背心里，微凉的指尖从腰一点点往上移，易烊千玺感觉每寸肌肉都被侵蚀了。

最后一件衣服也被王俊凯脱下，易烊千玺赤身裸体地暴露在炫目的灯光下，耳朵都红透了，“你他妈关灯啊！”

王俊凯说我做爱不关灯。  
“刺眼。”易烊千玺绷紧嘴角，“我眼睛疼。”  
于是男人下了床，关了顶灯，又把床边的落地灯打开了，暖黄色的光盈满整个空间，反而多了几丝绮丽和暧昧，易烊千玺更无所适从了。

“都关掉。”  
“我想看着你。”

王俊凯的吻总是带着股狠劲儿，舌尖儿抵着他上颚吸，恨不得把他吞进肚子里，易烊千玺哪招架得住，没几下腰就软了。他从不知道自己的身体有这么敏感，乳尖被舔了几下全身便都泛了粉色，底下那一根也开始苏醒，他想喊打住，偏偏王俊凯很喜欢玩那儿，叼着乳粒用虎牙磨，啃咬成红嘟嘟的才罢休。

润滑剂是路上现买的，王俊凯急急撕开包装，手一抖小半瓶都倒了下去，易烊千玺下身被冰凉粘稠的液体浇了个遍，连带着床单都湿了，“王俊凯你…………”

他刚想骂，王俊凯火炉一样的身躯就覆了上来，把他紧紧搂在怀里，右手从臀缝滑下去挤进穴口，易烊千玺一口咬在他脖子上，牙印儿上几乎泛了血丝。  
“小野猫。”  
“你他妈说什么？”  
“我说你……”王俊凯含住他红的快滴血的耳垂吞吐，“像只猫。”  
易烊千玺一爪子拍在他胸口。

润滑剂倒多了的好处就是扩张的过程还算顺利，王俊凯动作又轻，就算是初次，也没有过于强烈的不适感。  
没想到他这种人在床上这么温柔，反倒是易烊千玺不好意思了，“你要做快做别墨迹。”  
“你第一次，慢点来。”  
“我第八百次了。”  
王俊凯吻了一下他的鼻尖，“看来说谎鼻子就会变长这种事，只存在于书里。”

【09】  
王俊凯胯下已经鼓到快爆炸，他脱下裤子的时候易烊千玺别过头，但余光还是看见了对方尺寸惊人的性器，表面上不露声色，心里倒吸了好几口凉气。  
果不其然，王俊凯扶着他那根东西抵进来的一瞬间，易烊千玺的泪就掉了下来，太痛了，他整个人都快被这块烙铁撕裂。  
王俊凯去吻他的泪珠，还想再温柔一点，但紧窄的小穴挤的他头脑发热，实在等不下去，于是右手掐着易烊千玺的细腰一挺身整根没入。  
“王……俊凯……你他妈…”  
易烊千玺感觉自己被捅了个对穿，连呼吸都来不及调整，王俊凯便压着他强劲地律动起来，易烊千玺浑身颤栗，欲望伴着痛感一起侵占他的神经，他想闭上嘴，可是叫出口的呻吟根本控制不了。

他的胯比女孩子的还窄。王俊凯一边这样想着，一边喘着粗气捏住那两块骨头，力气大到留下指印，易烊千玺躺在他身下乖巧地合着眼帘，像只被磨平尖锐指甲的猫，他甚至都没意识到自己在微微挺腰配合王俊凯的动作，人对快感的追求不需要任何理由。

嫣红的穴口被插出白沫，空气蔓出一股薄荷香，易烊千玺被干到思维缓慢，还在想润滑剂怎么会有薄荷味，几秒后才反应过来那是王俊凯身上的味道。

很……好闻。  
他在激烈的交合中费力地伸出胳膊环住王俊凯的脖子，挺翘的鼻尖戳在他颈窝处，像犯了瘾的病人，贪婪地去吸那股清新的气味。

“宝贝儿？”王俊凯不明白他在干什么，但为了方便他的姿势，直接把他抱着坐了起来，性器随着动作突然插到最深处，易烊千玺啊地哀叫一声，又滚落几滴眼泪，王俊凯掰开他的腿，让他跨坐在自己胯间，插到兴奋处又用手去揉捏他的臀瓣，白皙的皮肤上多了好几道刺眼的红痕。  
“王俊凯……”  
易烊千玺感觉脑子都飞到九天外，整个人被干到四肢都瘫软下来，要不是王俊凯搂着他，早已经从他身上滑了下去。

“求你……别……”  
快感越来越强烈，易烊千玺眼眶红成一片，几乎再多干几下就要射出来了。  
“叫哥……我就快点结束。”王俊凯加剧了动作，他穴口被插的发麻，近乎快失去知觉，小腿肚都开始抖起来，眼睑上沾着擦不干的泪渍，整个人看起来像被雨淋湿的可怜猫咪，哪里还找得出在台上呼风唤雨牛逼哄哄的小癞子头的身影。

“王俊凯………”  
“叫哥。”  
“…………哥………”

“操………”  
王俊凯眼神一暗，像豹子一样把他扑倒回床上，动作又狠又猛，易烊千玺一双长腿被拉开到极限，整个人差点被艹进床垫。

最后关头易烊千玺撑着一丝仅存的理智，想勒令王俊凯射在外面，然而嘴都还没长开，直接被按住灌了一肚子浊液。

你妈啊。  
易烊千玺累到骂都骂不出来了，眼皮一沉坠入梦乡。

【10】  
再睁开眼时天都黑了，直接一觉睡到晚上七点十五，易烊千玺感觉浑身的骨头缝都泛着疼，缓了好几分钟才爬起来，开了灯才看见旁边床头柜上放了杯水，还有一套没拆封的睡衣。

别墅很大，易烊千玺绕了半天才来到客厅，王俊凯正穿着和他同款的黑白格睡衣，坐在地毯上拼乐高，地上全是各色各样密密麻麻的小零件。  
看得出是刚开工，连半个雏形都还没出来，易烊千玺用干哑的嗓音问了句：“拼的什么啊？”  
王俊凯递给他图纸，“自己看咯。看完陪我拼一会儿。”

易烊千玺吸了吸鼻子，也盘腿坐在他身边。

“饿了吧？你喜欢吃什么？我订餐。”  
“都行……粥什么的吧，想喝海鲜粥了。”

王俊凯放下手机后，两个人便开始专心拼起模型来，氛围安静轻松。  
易烊千玺想，这大概是第一次，他和王俊凯能这么平和的相处。

拼了有十几分钟，外卖还没到，王俊凯伸伸懒腰，按开了一旁的蓝牙音响，“你爱听什么歌？”  
“都行……我听的挺杂的，最近摇滚偏多吧。”易烊千玺扭头看着他，“你呢？”

“我啊……”王俊凯笑起来，“我比较爱听周杰伦。”

最后王俊凯放了一首《Groupie Love》，歌词的含义太过直白赤裸，易烊千玺听懂了。

他叹了口气，“王俊凯…你真的疯了，你是什么身份，和男人搞在一起，你爸知道了会打死你。”

“我不和男人在一起他也想打死我。”

王俊凯点了一只寿百年，烟雾缭绕中，他说：

易烊千玺，我是真喜欢你，不是骨肉皮的那种喜欢。

他从手上取下其中一枚金色的戒指，套在易烊千玺的中指上。

【11】  
王俊凯是个骗子。  
答应做完爱就滚，结果易烊千玺被干掉半条命后，下次演出的时候，那辆白车又出现了。

只不过这次没有堵在门口，而是乖乖停在了那个小停车场，和一堆共享单车本田马自达挤在一起。

男人坐的依然是那个卡座，静静望着台上台下的狂欢。

易烊千玺唱完最后一首，鞠完躬后乐队的人开始往下撤，他却依然站在了原地。

“我想……再加一首。”

阿霖愣了一下，跑过来趴在他耳边问话，易烊千玺摇摇头，“我自己来就好。”

他重新背起了吉他，拨了几下琴弦，轻轻开了口，整个厅都安静下来。

【12】

是周杰伦的《搁浅》。  
-END-


End file.
